


it's you (that i lie with)

by grilledtrees (orphan_account)



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, NoPixel, NoPixel RP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, How Do I Tag, M/M, NoPixel - Freeform, NoPixel RP - Freeform, Oblivious, Short One Shot, Technical Break Up, a little angst as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: Dab visits Kevin one last time before he goes to prison for life.
Relationships: Kevin Shaw/Maximilian ''Yung Dab'' Thoroughbred
Kudos: 6





	it's you (that i lie with)

**Author's Note:**

> i exist to flex on god

Dab walks towards Kevin's apartment, his hood up. Although he's grown out of his rapper outfits, he needs to see Kevin one last time and he doesn't want to be caught just yet. Before he goes in for life. It's kind of funny, honestly, the last time he had spoken to Kevin, it was about his will. He wonders for a second- what would he have left behind for people? For Slim, Eugene and Gomer... maybe his money. For Siz, maybe his guns. He really does view Siz as his son. He thinks about his biological children as well. Dab wishes he'd been a better father. A better husband. But he wouldn't trade this life for another one.

He looks at the sky. Droplets hit his face, and he can only smile. This is his final free night. What better way to spend it than with his lawyer? 

As he knocks, he's well aware he'll drip water all over Kevin's stuff. Maybe it'll leave a water stain to remind Kevin of him. _Nah_ , Dab shakes his head, _that's a little corny._ Kevin opens the door, shock written on his face before a look of confusion. "How do you know where I live?," He asks, but still makes room for Dab to come in. Dab grins, "Told you. I keep tabs on all my homies in a weird and intimate way." Rolling his eyes, he heads to the bathroom. Dab looks around, picking up random things of Kevin's. His eyes settle on his laptop. He doesn't get a chance to see what's on it before Kevin comes back, handing Dab a towel. 

"Dry off," Kevin says, "I'll see if I can find any clothes that fit you." "Thanks homie." There's a comfortable silence as Kevin hands Dab his biggest clothes. "I am not this fat, you asshole." Dab grins and Kevin gives a shake of his head. As Dab takes off his shirt, Kevin almost yells, "Change in the bathroom!" Dab furrows his eyebrows. "What the fuck, why? We both got the same body, player." "No, no, _no!,_ " Kevin yells, pointing towards the bathroom. "It's cold in there, _Kevin!"_ Dab throws his hands up. "I will get sick and then die, because of you, Kevin."

"Fine! Change in here then!" Kevin heads to the bathroom, closing the door. 

The shirt's fine enough but the shorts are a little big. He thinks for a moment as to why Kevin even has these. "Yo, Kev, why the fuck do you have these? Also, I'm done so stop being a pussy." Kevin walks out a frown on his face. "I like to sleep in clothes that aren't tight." Kevin pauses. "Why are you here anyway, Yung No Debt?" 

Dab thinks about being honest for a second. Then he says, "Just wanted to visit a homie, is all." Kevin gives him a look of disbelief but doesn't push it further. Dab's grateful for that. "Are you at least going to spend the night then? It's storming pretty badly." As he says that, a loud boom can be heard. "I'd hate to have my favorite client washed away." It's said in a lighthearted manner, yet it's off-putting for Dab to hear these words now. "You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch," Kevin says, looking at Dab for confirmation. "Nah, you sleep in your bed. There's enough room for both of us." Dab watches Kevin's face fill with a slight red. It's amusing. "N-No!" He looks aghast. "Come on Kevin, don't be a bitch. It's cold in here. We can cuddle for warmth like how they do in- uhhh- well I don't know any movies where they cuddle." Dab shrugs. "Anyway, it's not gay because we are homies." 

"Fine!" Kevin sighs. "But we are not cuddling!" Dab mutters something about Kevin being a pussy. But he still smiles.

* * *

So much for not cuddling, because Kevin is clinging to Dab. The TV in the background just barely lights Kevin's face. He's still young, he'll recover from this. At least, that's how Dab justifies this course of action. Kevin'll be fine. He's sure of it. He looks at the clock. 7 AM. He sighs, getting up slowly so he doesn't wake up Kevin. He pauses for a minute, hovering over Kevin. Then he grabs his clothes that Kevin placed by the heater. They're mostly dry now. For what it's worth, it was a nice night. 

He looks out the window. Sunny. He grins. 

"Dab...?" Kevin calls out, his voice full of sleepiness. "Yeah?" He calls back. He didn't really want Kevin to wake up. "Where.. are you going?" He sits up, but his eyes are still closed. "Go back to bed, Kev, I'm just going to get a change of clothes." "Alright.." Dab walks back over to Kevin. He really didn't expect this to hurt as much as it does. Maybe he really doesn't lack empathy. Not that it matters. Kevin deserves better. So did Jenny. 

Kevin is snuggled back into the blanket. "I love you." It's a whisper but Kevin mutters a small, "Love you too..." Dab smiles. He knows Kevin's half asleep and he probably won't even remember saying it. Maybe that's what hurts the most? Well. Not that it matters. He'll have plenty of time to think about this. So he leaves a note, and he heads out to do some crime shit as a last hurrah. 

* * *

Kevin's too late. 

Dab sees him through the tiny window that leads into his cell. He smiles at Kevin. 

He lets them take him away, ignoring Kevin's muffled yelling. Ziggy gives Dab a pained look. Dab only continues to smile. If he stops even for a second, he'll question everything he's done. And he doesn't really want to. 

So, maybe that's why he doesn't look at Kevin for the last time. He doesn't look at Jenny either. 

The cell door closes. 

Dab finally stops smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> blap blap maybe ooc


End file.
